


The Magnolia Bouquet

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: As the Celestial Ball draws closer, Lau has yet to find himself a date. He decides to invite his best friend, Merula Snyde, but she knows damn well she isn't his first choice, and makes sure he knows it.





	The Magnolia Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> I name this Lau is a bisexual disaster and Merula needs to put up with his shit.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” Merula sneered.

“Am not” Lau simply said, holding the flower bouquet.

Of course, he was well aware that flowers had meanings, and he made sure to pick the ones who represented friendship. A deep, real friendship, because this was what he had with Merula... and yet he was inviting her to the Celestial Ball. Sure, people can invite their best friends to balls, but... usually you invite people you have a crush on. Lau extended his arms, wanting her to take the damn bouquet already, but Merula’s arms remained folded over her chest. She was definitely not impressed.

“What part of ‘Merula, will you be my date for the Celestial Ball’ you don’t understand ?” he asked, sightly irritated.

“ ‘Merula, will you be my date for the Celestial Ball’”, she replied. “That’s pathetic, even from you”

The boy frowned, slowly pulling the flowers back towards himself.

“What do you mean ?” he asked.

Was she shitting on their friendship, or what ? He genuinely hoped not, because he had no idea how he could go through Hogwarts without Merula Snyde. Sure, she was a pain in the ass, but he loved her anyway. And she loved him back, right ? So why wasn’t she taking the goddamn flowers ? Merula rolled her eyes.

“You’re supposed to ask out someone you have a crush on. Not your best friend. That’s, like, something everyone knows, King”

Ah, of course she had to talk about this ! The redhead pouted, and with his fluffy hair and bright eyes he almost looked like a Puffskein. An irritated one.

“Seriously, Mer ? We talked about this, I do not have a crush !”

“King, you must be dafter than I thought. I’m your best friend, you think I wouldn’t figure it out, that you like Penny Haywood and Barnaby Lee ?”

That last name triggered an immediate reaction from Lau. Panic took over his expression, widening his eyes and opening his mouth in a loud gasp.

“Merula ! Shut it !”

He shot a few anxious glances around himself. Did people hear Merula ? No, the hallway was empty. Good. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what some people thought of... people attracted to the same gender. Wait. Was Lau one of these people ? Attracted to the same... gender ? No, no way. But yet, he can’t deny how fast and hard Barnaby can make his heart beat against his chest, and how easily he can make him blush... but no, no, he couldn’t feel like that ! Maybe it was just intense friendship... ?

However, he felt the same whenever he was with Penny Haywood, thus making him more and more confused. Oh man, those feelings were terrible to sort out. Merula scoffed and stared at her friend.

“Lau, you gotta face the facts: you’re crushing and I know it. So instead of inviting me to the Celestial Ball, why don’t you grow a pair and ask Penny or Barnaby out ? I’m sure they’d love to spend the ball with you”

Lau remained silent. He could see that Merula was right, absolutely fucking right, but... he couldn’t. He was way too scared. Penny is the most popular girl of their year, compared to her he’s a speck of dust. Sure, she’s his friend, they’re close... but what if she doesn’t likes him the same way he likes her ? He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship and let an awkward atmosphere settle around them. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

“No way Penny would say yes...” he whispered.

As for Barnaby... well, the reasons of his reluctance were quite obvious. A man asking another man out ? He might as well get beat up in the dungeons by a bunch of assholes. And what about Barnaby’s reaction ? What if he considers him a freak, a pervert, a weirdo ? Barnaby is sweet, but... will he accept that sort of thing ? Will he gently reject Lau, or mock him ? Because there was no way he’d return his feelings. Every girls were looking at Barnaby all the time, why would he focus on Lau ?

“Barnaby wouldn’t even say yes in my craziest dreams”

No, this was terrible. He can’t do this. He can’t risk his friendship with Penny. Or with Barnaby. Once again, he showed Merula the flowers.

“I-I picked them for you. I even picked Magnolias, they’re your favourite, right ? Also a bunch of other flowers that represent friendship and-”

Oh Merlin, he was nerding out over flowers again. He forced himself to shut up, and Merula took the bouquet at once. His face lit up. Will she accept to be his friendly date for the ball ? She looked at him, and he couldn’t read her expression.

“I’m taking them because they smell good” she said. “But I’m serious, Lau. I won’t be your date. Greatest witch of Hogwarts has high standards, you know”

He didn’t laugh at her joke. He looked genuinely anxious, so Merula softened up, and put her hand on his strong shoulder.

“Make a choice, Lau. They’re your friends, I’m sure they’ll be nice enough to gently turn you down if they’re not interested”

“Merula...”

“You can’t be scared forever. You go back to the Greenhouse and make a bouquet as nice as this one. Hell, even nicer. And you make up your damn mind and ask one of them out. Got it ?”

He remained silent, and Merula took it as a yes. Anyway, she wouldn’t take no for an answer, so Lau couldn’t try and argue with her. He simply walked away, drowning in his thoughts and muttering a small ‘have a nice day’ to his friend. His heart was beating hard against his chest, and it didn’t give him a good feeling at all. No, he had to admit it:

He was terrified.

Man, this Celestial Ball was going to fuck him over.

**Author's Note:**

> And a fun question if you wanna chat: Who would you like Lau to go the Ball with ?


End file.
